O Caso das Bolas
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Uri estava mordendo minhas bolas."


**ATENÇÃO!**

_**A) **__Essa fanfic é um presente de aniversário – super atrasado – para Sinistra Negra (quem me faz muito feliz!)._

_**B) **__É também um presente de boa sorte para minha querida Akane Kittsune. Espero que quando chegar aí na sua casa possa apreciar esse presente singelo que você quase/nem tanto/um pouco me forçou a fazer! :hearts:_

_Agradecimentos a Hades-sama, que me inspirou e me ensinou tudo o que eu sei sobre humor escrachado e nonsense. Perto dele, sou apenas uma jovem padawan...

* * *

_

**-**

**O Caso das Bolas**

-

-

-

Curvado sobre sua mesa, Gokudera Hayato trabalhava agilmente em seu – pelo menos o de seu eu de 24 anos – notebook, fazendo os últimos acertos em suas lentes, inserindo o resultado dos cálculos refeitos após um último teste com o Sistema C.A.I. antes do dia marcado para a invasão da base inimiga. Ele teria certeza que nenhum dos bastardos da Millefiore chegasse perto o suficiente para ser considerado uma ameaça a vida do Décimo. Na verdade ele até conseguia imaginar a augusta figura do Décimo colocando a mão em seu ombro e dizendo palavras como "Realmente incrível, mas eu não esperava nada menos do meu braço direito!"...

Na verdade, estava tão absorto nestes pensamentos que nem percebeu a porta da biblioteca se abrir...

"Ei, Gokudera..."

E apesar de ter ouvido aquela voz irritante, Gokudera estava de tão bom humor que decidiu tratá-lo com respeito e ignorar o idiota do baseball ao invés de gritar o quanto ele era idiota e gostava de baseball e que ele realmente detestava-o como companhia.

"Gokudera, haha, está me ouvindo?"

Começou a cantarolar uma música qualquer que soava suspeitamente como "Não estou ouvindo~~" enquanto revia os cálculos na tela de seu – 24 anos no futuro – computador, estendendo um braço para pegar sua caneca de café e sorver lentamente o líquido agora morno...

"Uri estava mordendo minhas bolas."

...Apenas para cuspi-lo em cima de todas as suas árduas horas de trabalho (e fantasias sobre como o Décimo tinha orgulho dele) e virar o pescoço tão rápido para encarar o idiota que sentiu sua mandíbula estralar.

"Que raio de saco...?!"

Yamamoto estava parado, apertando um monte de roupas que, Gokudera suspeitava, era seu kimono de treino, contra seu peito enquanto segurava o gato.

"Eu tive muito trabalho pra fazer ele parar, sabe? Haha, tão teimoso, ele me lembra você!"

Gokudera tentou bloquear o pensamento de Yamamoto comparando-o com o gato que estava mordendo-

"QUE RAIO DE SACO...?!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Pare de rir! Do que você está rindo?!" – Gokudera pisou, esmurrou e xingou a mãe do pensamento inane de que, por trás de toda aquele atitude "Haha, vamos conseguir!" Yamamoto era um sádico de mente suja que gostava que mordessem-

"Que diabos de inferno você acha que está fazendo?!?!" – esbravejou quando o Guardião da Chuva se aproximou dele.

"Ué, eu vim devolver seu gato!"

"Tire essa coisa de perto de mim!" – antes ele teria que desinfetar a boca do gato. E as patas. Não, um banho seria melhor... Ele se perguntava se havia uma mangueira de bombeiro na base. Ou talvez ele devesse simplesmente matar o gato e comprar – fazer? – outro. Uri II ou coisa parecida... Pensou melhor, talvez não fosse bom nomear criações com nomes de fruta, por razões óbvias agora... Talvez Leopoldo. Sim, Leopoldo era um bom nome...

"Haha, mas se eu levar pro quarto-"

"GAH!"

"-Ele vai morder de novo!"

"Nnngrr, solte o gato, seu doente!!"

"Haha, tá bem!"

E Yamamoto soltou, mas Gokudera logo se arrependeu de ter tirado Uri das garras do maníaco por que o gato decidiu usar suas próprias garras contra ele – mas ele ignorou os arranhões em prol de pensamentos mais higiênicos, do tipo "TIRE ESSA BOCA DE PERTO DE MIM". Finalmente, Uri sentiu-se satisfeito com seu ataque e ignorou seu dono para se acomodar na mesa, enquanto Gokudera estava aliviado demais por não ter suas-

"Acho que ele está com fome, sabe? Haha, ele mordeu tão forte, o negócio de dentro estava até vazando!"

Gokudera engasgou com a própria saliva e procedeu em quase tossir seus pulmões para fora.

"Mais um pouco e eu acho que ele morderia o taco também, haha!"

"S-seu maníaco do baseball!! Não, seu sadista do baseball! Fique longe de mim!!"

"Hã? Por que?"

"_POR QUE_?!"

"É, por que?"

Alguns ruídos ininteligíveis saíram da boca do italiano, antes que esse pegasse um livro e atirasse na direção do outro – que desviou sem esforço, malditos reflexos de samurai/hitman/a droga que ele era!

"Haha, ei, cuidado!"

"Seu desgraçado, você faz isso com o gato e ainda pergunta o porquê?!"

"Ei, eu estava deitado no chão quando ele veio e-"

"Eu não quero ouvir!!"

"Mas eu não tive culpa, foi tão rápido que-"

"Argh, pare já com isso!!"

"Ele já estava mordendo quando eu-"

"Paaaaaaare, seu maníaco_sadista_idiota, não quero saber de você e suas bolas imundas!" – e Gokudera engasgou por ter gritado sobre as-

"Ei, elas não são sujas-"

"Nnnng, esqueça, saia já daqui!"

"-Quer ver?"

E Gokudera teve que se agarrar na cadeira para evitar que caísse de uma maneira indigna para o braço direito do Décimo líder dos Vongola.

"Mas que diabos...!!!" – e imediatamente começou um ataque histérico - de alta masculinidade – quando viu Yamamoto escorregar uma das mãos no bolso e retirar de lá...

Uma bola de baseball.

"...Que diabos?"

"Eu não disse? Haha, ele fez um estrago!" – e de fato, a que antes era uma bola de baseball novinha estava arruinada, cheia de furos por onde fios de algodão saíam.

Um silêncio tenso – para Gokudera – pairou no aposento, enquanto o italiano encarava com incredulidade a bola – _de baseball!_ – de Yamamoto.

"...Gokudera?" – pulou ao escutar a voz do outro, como se ele não fosse real, não tivesse de estar ali, parado, segurando uma bola de baseball arruinada.

"Que diabos, seu maníaco do baseball, fez toda essa confusão por uma maldita bola de brinquedo?!"

"Ei, baseball não é brinquedo!"

"Não me importa! Saia já daqui, eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que prestar atenção nas suas perversidades!"

"O quê?"

"Como "o quê"?! Você chegou falando aqui e- Bom, eu achava que- Do jeito que você falou pareceu- Eu pensei que o gato tinha- Porque você veio falando "ei, _bolas_!" e eu-" - e outras mil formas de explicar o rubor escarlate no rosto do italiano morreram quando Yamamoto levantou as sobrancelhas e fez um barulho de entendimento que parecia com "Oh".

Aparentemente ataques histéricos incoerentes era a língua oficial da Terra dos Idiotas.

Outro silêncio perturbador se instaurou no recinto, até que um som irritante e crescente em decibéis irrompeu, cortando o último fio de paciência de Gokudera.

"Seu maldito, do que você está rindo?!"

"Ahaha, porque, Gokudera você, _ahahaha_!"

"Cala a boca! Isso é tudo culpa sua!!"

Mas os protestos do italiano só serviram para aumentar a crise de risos do outro, que soltou as roupas e dobrou-se, quase caindo no chão. Foi então que Gokudera decidiu esvaziar as prateleiras jogando o conteúdo delas na cabeça do outro, que correu para fora tentando se proteger – e continuava gargalhando durante tudo isso.

"Idiota! Desgraçado! Leve essa roupa" – joga roupa – "imunda" – outra peça – "e idiota com você! Idiota!" – e por último a infame bola de baseball, que Uri seguiu para morder novamente.

Quando finalmente parou de ouvir aquela maldita risada no corredor, colocou as mãos nos joelhos e respirou devagar, tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido com palavrões e ameaças. Foi então que percebeu que uma peça de roupa ficara presa a um de seus braceletes – justo o que tinha espinhos.

E como toda a sorte do mundo decidiu abandonar Gokudera, ele olhou horrorizado para o pedaço de pano enroscado em seu pulso.

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Omake – Porque eu aprendi com o melhor...**

Tsuna sabia que era normal que Gokudera olhasse mortalmente para Yamamoto – já havia até se acostumado, era como os chutes de Reborn. Mas por algum motivo, dessa vez era algo muito mais profundo, extremamente diabólico, como se alguém tivesse dito a ele que Yamamoto tinha roubado o último pedaço da pizza favorita de Tsuna.

Sim, era muito perturbador.

Quando Gokudera entrou na cozinha sem sequer cumprimentá-lo, indo em direção a um sorridente Yamamoto, Tsuna achou de deveria fazer alguma coisa para evitar um banho de sangue na frente das crianças – _G-Gokudera-kun!-_

Mas preferiu se calar quando Gokudera – usando luvas – esbravejou _Aqui está sua maldita cueca!_ enquanto tentava sufocar Yamamoto com ela.

-

-

-

**

* * *

**

**Omake 2**** – For the sake of pr0nz!!!!!!!!!1!1!11!1oneonelevenelevn**

"Hm, por favor..." - disse enquanto acariciava aquele pescoço com a ponta de seu nariz.

"Não." – respondeu o outro, mas percebeu a respiração entrecortada dele enquanto sugava lentamente o lóbulo de sua orelha, passando a língua por um dos piercings.

"Por favor, Hayato..." – mordiscou o pescoço do outro e o ouviu segurar um gemido.

"...Droga." – respondeu entre dentes, antes de empurrá-lo para morder aquela cicatriz que o outro tinha no queixo e começar a afrouxar o cinto de sua calça.

Enquanto Hayato puxava o zíper, Yamamoto tinha um sorriso sádico no rosto.

-

-

-

* * *

_Caramba! Véi! Manolo, WTF foi isso?!?!_

_Vou me afogar num copinho de Coca-Cola, licença..._

_Espero que gostem meninas. Eu quase escrevi pr0nz. Oh Meu Eu..._

_Beijos!!_


End file.
